pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Exeggutor
Exeggutor (Japanese: ナッシー Nasshii) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Non Alolan Exeggutor is the Coconut Pokémon. This Pokémon looks like a walking palm tree with three coconut-like heads. It has two stubby legs. If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. It is known as the 'Walking Jungle'. Alolan Alolan Exeggutor has adapted to the strong sunlight. This Pokémon looks like a walking palm tree with an extremely long neck. It has two stubby legs and a short tail. It has three coconut-like heads and a fourth on the end of its tail. The people of Alola boast that it is the 'true form of Exeggutor'. Natural abilities Exeggutors have the ability chlorophyll. This causes Exeggutor's speed to rise when it is sunny. Alolan Exeggutors have the ability frisk which reveals the opponents' held items. Evolution Exeggutor is the evolved form of Exeggcute by use of a Leaf Stone. Game info Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=I |redblue=Legend has it that on rare occasions, one of its heads will drop off and continue on as an Exeggcute. |yellow=Its cries are very noisy. This is because each of the three heads thinks about whatever it likes. |gold=Its three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and never appear to squabble. |silver=If a head drops off, it emits a telepathic call in search of others to form an Exeggcute cluster. |crystal=Living in a good environment makes it grow lots of heads. A head that drops off becomes an Exeggcute. |ruby=Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute. |sapphire=Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute. |emerald=Originally from the tropics, Exeggutor's heads grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall, they group to form an Exeggcute. |firered=It is called "The Walking Tropical Rainforest." Each of the nuts has a face and will of its own. |leafgreen=Legend has it that on rare occasions, one of its heads will drop off and continue on as an Exeggcute. |diamond=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. |pearl=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. |platinum=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. |heartgold=Its three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and never appear to squabble. |soulsilver=If a head drops off, it emits a telepathic call in search of others to form an Exeggcute cluster. |black=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. |white=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. |black 2=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. |white 2=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. |x=Its three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and never appear to squabble. |y=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. |or=Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute. |as=Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute.}} Game locations |type= |redblue=Evolve Exeggcute |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Exeggcute |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Exeggcute |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Exeggcute |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Exeggcute |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Exeggcute |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Exeggcute |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Exeggcute |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Exeggcute |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Exeggcute |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |type2= |Channel=Cobalt Coast |Trozei=Endless Level 52 Endless Level 66 Forever Level 2 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Exeggcute |PMD2=Apple Woods (4F-12F) Happy Outlook (B1-B19)}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation I= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation VI= |-| TM/HM Generation I= |type2= |gen=I}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison}} |TM09|Take Down|Normal}} |TM10|[[Double-Edge]]|Normal}} |TM15|Hyper Beam|Normal}} |TM20|[[Rage]]|Normal}} |TM21|'Mega Drain'|Grass}} |TM22|'Solar Beam'|Grass}} |TM29|'Psychic'|Psychic}} |TM30|[[Teleport]]|Psychic}} |TM31|[[Mimic]]|Normal}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal}} |TM33|[[Reflect]]|Psychic}} |TM34|[[Bide]]|Normal}} |TM36|[[Self-Destruct]]|Normal}} |TM37|'Egg Bomb'|Grass}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic}} |TM46|'Psywave'|Psychic}} |TM47|[[Explosion]]|Normal}} |TM50|[[Substitute]]|Normal}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal}} }} Sprites |type2= |rbspr = RB 103 front.png |yspr = Y 103 front.png |grnspr = GR 103 front.png |gldspr = G 103 front.png |gldsprs = Exeggutorfrontshinygold.png |slvspr = S 103 front.png |slvsprs = Exeggutorfrontshinysilver.png |cryspr = C 103 front.gif |crysprs = Exeggutorfrontshinycrystal.gif |rbysapspr = RS 103 front.png |rbysapsprs = Exeggutorshinyfrontrs.png |emeraldspr = E 103 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Exeggutorfrontshinyemerald.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 103 front.png |frlgsprs = Exeggutorfrontshinyfrlg.png |dpspr = DP 103 front.png |dpsprs = Exeggutorshinydp.png |ptspr = DP 103 front.png |ptsprs = Exeggutorshinydp.png |hgssspr = HGSS 103 front.png |hgsssprs = Exeggutorshinyhgss.png |Iback = Exeggutor Back Yellow.png |IIback = Exeggutorbackgsc.png |IIbacks = Exeggutorbackshinygsc.png |IIIback = Exeggutorbackrs.png |IIIbacks = Exeggutorbackshinyrs.png |IVback = Exeggutorbackhgss.png |IVbacks = Exeggutorshinybackhgss.png |bwspr = Exeggutor BW.gif |bwsprs = Exeggutorfrontshinybw.gif |b2w2spr = Exeggutor BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Exeggutorfrontshinybw.gif |Vback = Exeggutorbackbw.gif |Vbacks = Exeggutorbackshinybw.gif |xyspr = Exeggutor XY.gif |xysprs = Exeggutorfrontshinyxy.gif |orasspr = Exeggutor XY.gif |orassprs = Exeggutorfrontshinyxy.gif |VIback = Exeggutorbackxy.gif |VIbacks = Exeggutorbackshinyxy.gif}} Appearances Anime *Melvin's Exeggutor *Mandi's Exeggutor *Rudy's Exeggutor Trivia *Exeggcute and Exeggutor are the only and -dual type Pokémon, aside from Celebi. *During Episode 43, the magician Melvin evolved his Exeggcute without a usage of a Leaf Stone. Gallery 103Exeggutor_OS_anime.png 103Exeggutor_OS_anime_2.png 103Exeggutor_AG_anime.png 103Exeggutor_Dream.png 103Exeggutor_Pokemon_Stadium.png Exeggutor-GO.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes